


The Second Thing

by Siberian



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, M/M, Spoilers thru - Season Three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All distractions are not bad but neither are all of them good. The trick is to determine their definition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle XI - Eleven Days of Porn
> 
> Prompt: Hands
> 
> This story is written a little differently than most of my fan-fiction. It’s written in the first person. I don’t identify the speaker but I’m sure it won’t be hard to figure out. Be forewarned, there are also vague spoilers for the beginning of Season Three. I mean vague to the point of being cryptic. I wrote this initially when I'd first started watching the show and I had an idea about an event that would take place. Although I didn't know the details, there was one plot point that I was sure on, so please keep that in mind if you don't want to be spoiled. Enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
H. Jackson Brown wrote, “Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.”  
  
They were the second thing I noticed about him. The first thing I noticed where his eyes. They are large, soft, and far too easy to get lost in. I didn’t see that then because I wasn’t free too. What I did see though was intelligence shining through and an eagerness to learn. I could see something else but I wouldn’t place it as pain until we got to know each other. It was amazing to me then and it still is now that he could hide as well as he managed. The task couldn’t have been easy surrounded by profilers. The second thing I noticed, the thing that still captures my attention, were his hands. They were slender almost to the point of feeling fragile and yet he gripped my hand firmly as we were introduced. As time passed my fascination didn’t dwindle.  
  
He was always doing something with them. He would emphasize his words with gestures, fiddle with anything available as he thought about a case, and sometimes practice his sleight of hand as though he really wasn’t thinking consciously about what he was doing. I always thought about them; thought about him. It never really occurred to me how much until my world fell apart. One moment he was a teammate, a brilliant young man who was a great friend. The next moment he was more. I wasn’t prepared for the change but I wasn’t given a choice. It hit me all at once and all of a sudden my eyes were open. I suddenly saw how much he was under my radar and how much his safety meant to me.  
  
It was in the void of my pain and despair that I saw the potential of what could be right under my nose. I was horrified. Beyond the realm of what I thought was possible. I could feel an ill feeling churning in my stomach and all I could think about was the absolute wrongness of my feelings. I was his superior and I was having inappropriate thoughts. I felt like an unsub. I felt like I was violating him in some way that he wasn’t even aware of. I tried to stay away from him as much as possible. I didn’t want to leave the team and I didn’t want to break the group apart. They were a great team. All of us were a family and I wasn’t going to take that away from him. Not when I knew how much he needed it. How much he yearned for someplace where he was accepted.  
  
It took a few months before he approached me. I knew he could tell something was different. I knew everyone could but I did my best to keep them in the dark concerning the reasons. When he came to see me it was late and I knew escaping would be hard. After a few rounds of the expected questions with no real resolution, I tried to excuse myself. It was late and plausible that I wanted to go home. I was just walking past him when suddenly I felt one of his hands settle on my chest. The touch was gentle but firm. Not able to help myself, I looked down at the appendage resting just next to my lapel before meeting his eyes in the minimal space.  
  
In that instant I could see that he knew. He knew everything and it was okay. I felt defeated and weary to the bone. I was so tired of fighting him. Of fighting this feeling aching in my chest but I knew it wasn’t right. Something must have changed in my eyes or expression because the next instant he was moving closer. I spoke softly telling him it wasn’t right but he didn’t listen. He was more stubborn then most people realized. Leaning in he hesitated for a moment in front of my lips to whisper against them that is was okay. That he’d wanted this from the beginning but had given up on it when he found out I wasn’t free. Our lips connected lightly and suddenly I was lost.  
  
My coat fell to the floor with my briefcase as I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer. The connection of our lips became firmer and I moaned lightly as his free hand buried itself in my hair. My mouth parted slightly my tongue escaping to lick the seam of his lips. As his lips parted for me there was no hesitation as I pushed my tongue into his mouth. I stroked every inch of his mouth with my tongue mapping out every sweet contour. In the meantime I unconsciously moved closer to him until I could feel his slight frame molded to mine. Our hips bumped together and I could feel his erection against my abdomen.  
  
Suddenly I could feel his hands again. The one at my chest had moved to my lapel and was yanking on it fiercely. The one in my hair was gripping my short strands sporadically as though he was trying to not hurt me by tugging it too hard. It seemed the next moment the air in my lungs was gone so I yanked my mouth away only to settle it on his neck. His head tipped back giving me room and his hand left my hair to stoke the back of my neck. I heard my name released in a soft breath and before I knew what I was doing I was backing us up toward my desk. It was only after I had him pinned to the edge of the desk that I came back to my senses.  
  
I pulled away immediately silencing the insecurities I could see appearing in his eyes when I invited him back to my place. He smiled at me and I was speechless for a moment. I had never seen a smile of such unrestrained happiness on his face. He saved me from having to respond by leaning in and giving me a gentle kiss. I collected my things before following him to the door. He reached up when I arrived and gently straightened out my appearance. I was thankful for his foresight but couldn’t do more at that moment than just enjoy his gentle attention. We left the office and proceeded to my house. That night became the first of many that I felt his hands on my body.  
  
I found myself still distracted at work but now it was of images of his hands skimming along my skin. He would slide his hand over a map to show the group where an attack took place and I could see his hand skimming over my chest. He would pick up his stapler and I would see his long fingers wrapped around my erection. He would lightly tap the keys on his keyboard and I would see his fingertips exploring my face. I never let my thoughts get in the way of my work. Just as I had never let them before but now at least the moments of distraction were pleasant. I didn’t feel as though I were taking advantage because he wanted me too.  
  
There were still moments when I felt guilty knowing that regardless I was still his boss. It didn’t last long though before he would remind me that he took that first step. If that still didn’t seem to convince me then he would run his hands all over my body until I couldn’t deny him anything. He can be wicked, my lover. Most who know him wouldn’t believe that but it’s true. I’m looking down on him now just watching him sleep. It’s getting late and I know I’ll have to wake him soon. Reaching down I touch his face gently running my fingertip along his jaw line. He mumbles in his sleep clutching the blankets tighter in his grip. His hands are hidden at the moment but I can see the covers bunching up even more in his hold.  
  
The desire for him suddenly strikes and I can’t deny its call. I know my passion surprised him somewhat the first time we made love. I was happy to see that it pleased him. I’m reserved in the outside world. I must be for my job but my passion burns fiercely in private. It turns out we’re a good match in more ways than one. I push him slowly on his back and straddle his waist. Then I gently kiss down his neck skimming my hands lightly over his skin. I whisper softly to him until I see his eyes blink open slowly. He smiles at me lightly before it’s broken briefly by a yawn. Trying to be playful he asks me why I’ve woken him so early. I play along until we’re skirting around what we both want.  
  
I finally make him break our little game by leaning down to take him in my mouth. His hips lift off the bed toward me and I run my hand down his thigh. He’s trembling already and I feel myself push into the bed involuntarily. I’m so turned on already I can barely wait but I want to put him on edge first. I pull away using my hand to stoke him softly as I lean over retrieving the lubricant. He watches me his hands twisted into his pillow as I sink down again. I lick along his erection slowly as I coat my fingers all the while watching his face. He has his eyes closed his mouth hanging open. I can’t help thinking how beautiful he is.  
  
As I sink down again I press a finger inside of him. The strangled sound that echoes in the room is music to my ears. I’m able to press in easily because he is still stretched from last night. Being careful I quickly stretch him again until I’m satisfied he’s ready for me. I pull away soothing his disappointed moan by stroking his thigh again. Applying more lubricant to my hand, I coat my erection quickly not letting myself think about how the friction feels. He quickly moves his legs apart and up toward his chest sending me an impish grin. I smile down at him feeling a shiver of pleasure travel through me at his eagerness. His want of me never gets old and I’m sure it never will.  
  
I settle between his legs pressing in very gently. He bites his lower lip briefly as the pressure increases. His face creases as he tries to relax and I can feel my jaw tighten as I try to do the same. I release a breath when I’m fully settled inside of him my body shaking lightly. My hands settle on the bed next to his upper body and I feel his long legs wrap around my waist. I lean down to kiss him softly before I start to thrust. There is no slow build-up this time. We are both too eager for that but I do start out slowly. He is always so tight and I have no desire to hurt him. In no time he is pushing up against me and I’m thrusting harder.  
  
I look down into his eyes seeing his need to be closer. I grant his desire by draping my body over his form. In reaction his legs tighten and I know that I’ve read him correctly. I bury my face into the pillow keeping my face next to his and then I suddenly feel them. His hands are digging into my back before they break apart to touch my lower back and skim my hip. One settles on my hip gripping me tightly and the other buries itself in my sweaty hair. I can feel myself getting close so I pull back just enough to see his face. He’s flushed down to his upper chest his hair curling from the dampness of his sweat.  
  
I can feel him panting against my lips and then he says it just before he climaxes hard. “Aaron.” His body tightens around me and I hold back as long as I can. I can only manage for another few seconds before my eyes slam shut and my body seizes hard. For long moments the world stops as pleasure sizzles through my veins and all I can feel is his damp perfect body beneath mine. I only start to come back to the present when I feel a gentle touch on my lips. I slowly open dazed eyes to see him looking up at me with a soft look. His fingers are skimming my lips and all I can feel is his touch. The gentle brown of his eyes have darkened with passion and I become lost once again. All I can see his him. My beautiful Spencer.  
  
Curtis Judalet wrote, “Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, never... never forget it.”


End file.
